neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Lizard Knight
Lizard Knights (リザードナイト, Rizādo Naito) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're humanoid lizards with mechanical parts, they wield an axe and a shield. Behavior Skills Lizard Knights have different skills when they turn viral: Normal Lizard Knight Normal Lizard Knights have 5 skills and a transformation: *Mega Slash (0 SP) *High Thunder / (160 SP) *H. Thunder Impulse / (240 SP) *H. Thunder Statue / (320 SP) *Thunder Crush & / (750 SP) *Viral Form Viral Lizard Knight Viral Lizard Knights have 5 skills: *High Slash (0 SP) *High Explosion (160 SP) *Venom Attack (80 SP) *EX High Impulse (240 SP) *High X. Gust (320 SP) Attack Patterns Normal Above 50% HP Normal Lizard Knights' main skills are Mega Slash and High Thunder Statue, they occasionally use High Thunder Impulse, while skills like High Thunder or Thunder Crush are almost never used by them. When they run out of SP, they only use Mega Slash. Below 50% HP When Normal Lizard Knights' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using High Thunder or Thunder Crush increase greatly. Viral Above 50% HP Viral Lizard Knights' main skills are High Slash and High X. Gust, they occasionally use High Explosion and EX High Impulse to deal damage while reducing the use of SP. They also have Venom Attack, but they rarely use this skill. When they run out of SP, they only use High Slash. Below 50% HP When Viral Lizard Knights' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using High Explosion increase, while the ones of them using Venom Attack increase greatly. Partners Lizard Knights can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: A Lizard Knight, a Skull and a Prince Boxbird ( ) Normal *18,847 EXP / 25,482 EXP (EXP Up) *6616 Credits / 8600 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Lizard Knight *22,690 EXP / 29,497 EXP (EXP Up) *8002 Credits / 10,402 Credits (Credits Up) A Lizard Knight, a Skull and two Prince Boxbirds ( ) Normal *21,167 EXP / 27,517 EXP (EXP Up) *7668 Credits / 9968 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Lizard Knight *25,010 EXP / 32,513 EXP (EXP Up) *9066 Credits / 11,785 Credits (Credits Up) A Lizard Knight, two Skulls and a Prince Boxbird ( ) Normal *26,534 EXP / 34,494 EXP (EXP Up) *9768 Credits / 12,698 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Lizard Knight *30,377 EXP / 39,490 EXP (EXP Up) *11,166 Credits / 14,515 Credits (Credits Up) Two Lizard Knights, a Skull and a Prince Boxbird ( ) Normal *27,687 EXP / 35,993 EXP (EXP Up) *8980 Credits / 11,674 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Lizard Knight *31,530 EXP / 40,989 EXP (EXP Up) *10,378 Credits / 13,491 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Lizard Knights *35,373 EXP / 45,984 EXP (EXP Up) *11,776 Credits / 15,308 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Death Stalker *Ice Lizard *Dragon Warrior *Directionless Soldier Same Model Gallery Normal Ice Lizard Ice Lizard.png|A Lizard Knight Ice LizardSide.png|A Lizard Knight (Side View) Ice LizardBack.png|A Lizard Knight (Back View) Ice LizardSpecial.png|A Lizard Knight's Special Idle Animation. Viral Ice Lizard Gold LizardViral.png|A Viral Lizard Knight Gold LizardViralSide.png|A Viral Lizard Knight (Side View) Gold LizardViralBack.png|A Viral Lizard Knight (Back View) Gold LizardViralSpecial.png|A Viral Lizard Knight's Special Idle Animation. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Dragon Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies